


Life Starts Now

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was 2015, & by then magic, & wizards were looked down upon. They were no longer needed in this world of technology. Slowly the celestial & elemental wizards faded away, only about 600 being left in a world of 7 billion.</em>
</p><p>  <em>The golden keys were forgotten by most... except an exceptionally gifted celestial wizard. Her name was Sapphire Lockhart. And in the matter of one day, she became Leo the Lion's mate.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo the Lion & Sapphire Lockhart

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, let's see, there will be smut in the next chapter, BUT I wasn't entirely sure if it should be underage because well, Leo doesn't technically age & he looks maybe 17-18 maybe 20 if you wanna push it. So I'm just warning you o.o (don't hate me ;-; (please))

Sapphire spent her last 100 jewels on a golden key she managed to find in a rundown town. She held it up to the sun, inspecting the zodiac symbol (♌) at the top.

"What has this world become? This is Leo, the strongest of zodiacs... He's worth thousands of jewels, but now he was only 100..." Sapphire said to herself, clutching the key tightly to her chest as she hurried to the train station.

 

* * *

 

She opened her eyes, "Oops, fell asleep- oh my fuc- Who are you?!" Sapphire exclaimed at the flame haired male sitting across from her. She inspected his nice suit, wild orange hair, & hazel eyes framed by blue oval glasses.

The man bowed slightly, "I am the celestial spirit Leo. You purchased my key a little over an hour ago." He said with a smile. Sapphire sat up, staring at the attractive spirit across from her.

"H-how'd you get out?" She asked blinking rapidly. He flashed her another smile.

"Since I am the strongest of all zodiacs, I can do a few things. Usually, when you call upon a zodiac, you're using your magic to summon them. I am here by using my own magic." Leo explained casually, "I wanted to thank you for still being one of the few wizards left in this world."

"Oh, you're welcome!" She said become comfortable with him.

"May I ask your name?" The lion asked extending a hand.

"I'm Sapphire Lockhart, celestial wizard at your service. Nice to meet you Leo." She said shaking his hand.

"Sapphire, how many of our keys do you have?" He asked glancing at her pouch questioningly.

"So far I have 10 out of the 12, I still need Sagittarius, & Capricorn." Sapphire said handing him the gold & silver keys she'd been collecting the last six years of her life. "I am a Capricorn, so I'm hoping to find him soon. I really wanna see how much I act like my zodiac." She said dreamily, the way the lion stared at her going unnoticed.

"I think you & him will get along great, by the way, where are we going?" Leo asked looking out the side of the train. Sapphire stretched & looked out the window with him.

"We're going home, to my house. I'm sixteen, so I still live at home, but I am allowed to travel wherever I please as long as my mum knows about it." She explained with bright brown eyes.

"Your dad doesn't mind you wondering out alone? I know you have us to protect you, but still, he doesn't worry?" Leo questioned. When he didn't receive an answer shortly after asking, he looked to his key holder. Her hands clasped in her jean clad legs, & head hung low.

"I doubt he'd care in all honesty." She admitted lowly. His eyes widened & he kneeled in front of her, wiping away tears just as they began to fall.

"Don't cry, please. I shouldn't have asked, I didn't mean to," he apologized profusely. Sapphire shook her head, resting her hands over his to remove them, then cupped his face.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't ready, but it wasn't your fault. How could you have known?" She asked rhetorically. Leo went silent, his ears made out of his hair seeming to lay flat at the question. "He left when I was younger, that's why I said he probably didn't care." She explained, nuzzling his hair before releasing him.

"Oh... okay..." he murmured & went back to sitting across from her. The rest of the train ride they both remained silent, Sapphire listened to her music & zoned out, while Leo gazed thoughtfully out the window.

 _Sapphire Lockhart, a celestial wizard_. He sighed at the thought, smiling small as he watched her bob her head to the music. _I barely know her, but she's kind & sweet, from what the others have told me, she cares deeply for us, & only uses us when absolutely necessary_... Leo hadn't noticed her say something.

"What?" He asked blushing. The corner of her lip quirked up, & she held out a rice ball.

"I asked if you were hungry, I made them for the trip. The other spirits like em," she said with a shrug, as she ate her own. He glanced once more at the tray, then back at her, grinning widely as he took it. Sapphire closed the container & placed it back in her bag, & went back to her music.

 _She cooks for us?_ The flirt of a lion's heart melted, _Wait til the others find out... To think this would only happen to me..._ Leo thought biting into the rice ball. His taste buds overloading on flavor, _Only I would fall for my key holder_. He thought as he swallowed.


	2. Laying Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sapphire & Leo arrive home to find out Sapphire's mom gone. Panic is the first thing Sapphire does, & Leo is there to reassure her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If smut/lemon/sex whatever you call it, if you don't like it, skip to chapter 3. This is mainly for you little pervs ;p XD If you like smut, continue *poofs away*

Leo helped get Sapphire to the couch so she could sit. She hunched over immediately, hyperventilating as she worried for her mother.

"I'll get you a glass of water." He said disappearing to the kitchen, returning seconds later with a tall glass of the liquid. Sapphire knocked it back, setting it down only to begin her panic attack. "Look, panicking won't help, just, just gimme a minute to look around." She squeezed her eyes shut & nodded.

 

* * *

 

Sapphire opened her eyes when the floor in front of her creaked, there stood Leo with a soft smile on his adorable features.

"Here, I think you wanna read this." She looked confusedly at the note in his hand. Sapphire dropped it, sighing & falling back on the couch, arm draped over her eyes.

"Oh thank god, she's just on a date," she said relieved. Leo stood there, smiling now that she was fine. "Thanks Leo." Sapphire said gratefully, & tugged him down to hug her. Leo was shocked for a moment before hugging her back.

"It was nothing." He said as she released him. Sapphire rolled her eyes & pecked his nose, blushing with wide eyes as she leaned back.

 _Oh my fuck... His pupils are huge!_ Without conscious thought she leaned forward to inspect his dilated pupils, the way his head cocked to the side,  & him licking his lips going unnoticed.

"C-can I kiss you?" Leo whispered softly, breath fanning out over her face. Sapphire merely tangled her fingers in his hair & urged him forward, their mouths slid together perfectly. Sapphire fell in love with his taste, it was her favorite kind, vanilla. Leo lost himself in the cotton candy taste of Sapphire's lips.

 _This feels so right_. The lion thought as he pushed her back on the couch, keeping their lips in contact the entire time. Sapphire ran her hands through his mane  & slid them over his shoulders, to the front of his chest.

"Off..." she murmured tugging at his tucked shirt. Leo leaned back, smirking as she whimpered. He threw off his jacket, & undid the buttons of his shirt, Sapphire gladly slipped it off his shoulders.

 _How perfect_... She mused taking his slight six pack,  & pale skin flushed pink. Sapphire chuckled as the lion became impatient & took the liberty of pulling off her own shirt, hands moving to the zipper of her pants.

"I want you," he breathed, eyes meeting hers fiercely. "Bad." Sapphire moaned softly at the lustful gaze of the zodiac. Leo yanked her pants down, removing his own along with his boxers.

"Then take me, please." Sapphire said holding his face in her hands, lips meeting his in a desperately soft kiss. Leo felt his fire ignited at the words. Sapphire smiled softly up at him, eyes flickering down as he stroked himself, working a few drops of precum from the tip of his swollen head.

"You're perfect." He purred hunching over her as he smeared the precum over himself, using it as a lubricant. Sapphire keened as she slipped a finger inside her, it felt so much different when someone was watching you as intently as Leo was watching her.

"My lion, please. Make me yours..." she purred back, arching against him. Leo panted softly, finally releasing his straining erection.

"Turn over." He said breathily. Sapphire did was told, & flipped onto her hands & knees. She closed her eyes, ready to take Leo into her. Leo grabbed her hips, & with the last bit of control, slid into her slowly. She bit her lip, it stung, & burned a little, but she knew it would subside.

"Move Leo." She spoke up, not regretting her words. Leo did as told, thrusting in & out of her at a steady rhythm. Both panting, & letting out quiet moans of the others name. "Harder, fuck-" she hissed, squeezing her walls around her lion. Leo growled & slammed exceptionally hard into her, pulling a loud moan from her.

He bent over her, covering her with his whole body, "So tight yah know that. Never felt like this before." Leo panted in her ear, nipping at her earlobe playfully. Sapphire moaned & pushed back against him, helping him to push deeper within her.

"Ahh, Leo, I'm close..." she yelped as the fire in her belly seemed to grow, & head down south. Leo groaned, ramming harshly into her, biting her shoulder until he broke skin.

"Ugh, me too. Just, hold on a little longer." He said rearing back, hands gripping her hips tightly as he began to piston into her. Sapphire screamed his name from the top of her lungs, hands fisted into the couch cushions as she clenched around him. Energy buzzing through her & Leo as he climaxes with her. He slowly stopped thrusting, breathing swallow as her walls contracted around him, milking his length until he was spent.

"That was nice, especially for my first time." Sapphire murmured sleepily. Leo looked at her wide eyed.

"Wait, first?! Oh my god, did I hurt you?" He asked concerned. She laughed tiredly & waved it off.

"'m fine," she said rolling over to face him. Leo huffed in relief & pulled her in for a short kiss.

"I know we've known each other for less than a day, but I like you a lot. You're one of the best key holders I've had in a long time." Leo said kissing her softly once more. Sapphire smiled, petting his sweat slicked hair. "I think I love you in all honesty."

"I love you too, my little cub." She said kissing his nose. Leo smiled & pulled her closer to him, "Carry me to my room, I don't want my mum walking in on us." She said gesturing to their nudes forms. Leo agreed & carried her to her bed, then returned to the living room to get the clothes skewed everywhere.

 _Mmm, found my mate_. Leo thought smugly, _In yo face Taurus! She's mine!_ He thought crawling in bed besides her. Leo pulled her close to him once more,  & fell asleep with his head buried in her hair.


	3. Love That I'm Sending To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yep, I could definitely get use to this,_ Leo thought with a smile.

"Hey! Look who's finally up guys!" Leo went speechless as all his companions at in the spacious kitchen of Sapphire's home.

 _She can't be powerful enough to summon all her zodiacs, can she?_ Leo asked himself as he went to take a seat between Taurus  & Aquarius.

"Leo!" Aries exclaimed, flinging her arms around him for a tight embrace. "You look great!" She praised, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Thanks Aries," he said. "Did Sapphire summon all of you?" Leo asked looking to Aquarius. Even the water spirit seemed to enjoy her key holder.

"Yes, she's quite strong given the fact she's only practiced magic for six years. She's a worth wizard, worthy enough to carry me." Aquarius said proudly.

"Only six years? Jeez, have you seen her combat?" He asked leaning back in his chair. Everyone shook their heads.

"Nope, she never uses us in battle. Well, not a lot. She only uses us when she knows she can't beat them by herself, but that's rare someone can stand up to her." Aries spoke up.

Leo smirked to himself, _Maybe if Gray were still here, Lucy too. Natsu would really give her a run for her money._ He frowned slightly when he remembered his friends he had to watch wither away from old age. Aries rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile; she knew exactly what the lion was thinking.

"Don't be sad Leo." She said kindly. "It happens, they're only human after all..." Aries said sadly.

"Yea, after awhile, you'd think we spirits would be use to it." He said softly, "Where's Sapphire by the way?" All the zodiacs look at each other, then back to Leo only to shrug.

"We haven't the slightest clue." Pisces said. "All we know was when she summoned us, she made breakfast for us. She wasn't here when we appeared." They added. Leo nodded & went to pull on his shirt.

"You guys should go back to the spirit world, Im'ma go look for Sapphire." He said over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

He walked around the entire town, finally stopping at a small food vender for ice cream. Leo paid & when he went to walk away, he found his brunette key holder in a small gift shop.

"Sapphire, hey," he called jogging up to her. She turned around, smiling & waving at her friend. Leo stopped besides her, & placed a chaste kiss on her inviting lips. "I didn't know you were that strong of a wizard, summoning all your spirits like that." He said against her lips.

"Not spirits, my friends. And strong will I guess." She said with a wide smile, "Here, I got this for yah!" Sapphire said pushing a small box into his chest. Leo raised a brow, looking curiously to the celestial wizard before him.

"What is it?" He asked holding up the thin metal beaded necklace with a small charm attached to it. The charm had his animal on it.

"A zodiac with a protection spell on it. The more the person who gave it to you cares about you, the stronger the spell is. I heard it can even protect against dragon fire." Sapphire explained as he slipped it on. Leo inspected it closely, seeing the incantation etched around it.

"Does it really work?" He asked her. Sapphire thought hard about it.

"Well, I remember Taurus got badly injured by a fire mage one day, then I bought him this, & he hasn't gotten hurt since." She said not truly answering the question. Leo stared at it, before closing his fist around it, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Then I'll wear it always," he said opening his eyes, "Even long after you're gone, my love." Leo said proudly. Sapphire merely hugged him.

"Like I said, I protect my friends any way possible. No matter the cost, they have to be alright." She said as she led him to their next destination. "Now, since my boyfriend, my cute little cub, hasn't been to the movies... Onward!"

 _I could get use to this_ , Leo thought. His mind thinking of the future where he'd get to watch her grow, & become stronger. But he frowned not too soon after, _But I'll lose her all the same._

"Hey," Sapphire said quietly, taking his face into her hands. "Enjoy me while I'm here. Stop looking so blue." She whispered, rubbing their noses together lovingly. "Now, come on cub, to the movies!" Leo laughed & chased after her as she sprinted off down the street.

_Yep, I could definitely get use to this,_ Leo thought with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? :3


End file.
